Poltergeist house
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Strange things are happening in the Tanner house hold, furniture moves by itself and Angry spirits abduct Michelle and hold her captive in another dimension. Will the family be able to save her or will she be lost forever?. A cross over between the movie Poltergeist and Full house.
1. Chapter 1

It was a few hours after midnight in the Tanner house, Uncle Jesse had fallen asleep in front of the TV after staying up late to watch a Documentary on Elvis but it had finished two hours ago so now all that was showing on the TV was static. The Family's Dog, Comet was running in and out of the bedrooms as everyone slept but not everyone was asleep. Five year old Michelle Tanner was woken up by something or someone calling out to her and she shot a glance towards her sister, Ten year old Stephanie who was sound asleep.

"Steph?" Michelle whispered "did you say something." There was no response so Michelle got out of bed and headed downstairs, following the sound of whatever was calling to her until she saw the static filled TV and with a curious look on her face, Michelle slowly walked towards the TV and knelt in front of it.

"Hello?" she called out "did you call me, speak up dude!." She yelled so loud that it woke up the rest of the family and Jesse woke up to find the little girl kneeling in front of the TV, yelling at the static but Michelle didn't seem to acknowledge him or the rest of the family as she continued talking to the TV.

"I'm Five" she replied with a smile "yeah, where do you live? really? okay, you got it dude!" she gave a double thumbs up at the TV before placing both her hands on the screen as the rest of the family looked on with confused expressions. The next morning, the family couldn't figure out why Michelle had got up in the middle of the night and started talking to the static on the TV.

"You know, she could have started sleepwalking" Becky suggested "kids do strange things when they sleepwalk. When I was six, I used to sleepwalk and my Dad found me having a conversation with a bush in our back garden." Meanwhile, DJ was telling Kimmy Gibbler about Michelle's midnight conversation with the TV static.

"I swear, it was really freaky" DJ pointed out "she was just kneeling in front of the TV having a conversation with it, like it was a real person. You know, it kind of reminded me of that film, Poltergeist."

"Maybe you guys have a Poltergeist" Kimmy pointed out.

"I don't think so, there's no such thing" DJ replied.

"Yeah but Michelle's talking to the static on the TV, just like the kid in the movie and look what happened to her, she gets sucked through her bedroom closet and into the TV, who's guessing that isn't going to happen to Michelle" Kimmy implied "and maybe the house is built over an old cemetery and the ghosts want revenge." DJ could only roll her eyes at that remark and pointed out that there was no way that the house was haunted or built over an old cemetery whilst up in the attic, Michelle was paying a visit to Jesse and the twins Nicky and Alex where Jesse decided that he should ask her about why she was talking to the TV static the night before.

"Come here a minute shorty" he said as he picked her up and set her down on the couch before sitting down next to her "now I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead" Michelle replied "you can ask me anything you want."

"Well I was just wondering about last night" Jesse stated "when you were talking to the static on the TV, why were you doing that, do you remember doing it?"

"Yes I do" Michelle replied matter o factly "I do remember talking to the TV."

"Well do you mind me asking who exactly you where talking to?" Jesse asked the little girl and she stated that she was talking to the people that lived in the TV and she began explaining that they were trapped and needed some help to be freed, that they think she was the one who could help them.

"That's adorable, you've got yourself some pretend friends" Jesse replied, thinking it was all just innocent child plays with little knowing that it was going to lead up to something more sinister "you know, when I was about your age, I had an imaginary friend who lived in the fireplace and I would spend hours sitting by that fireplace, talking to him."

"They're not pretend" Michelle insisted "I really heard them speaking to me." That evening, Jesse was telling Danny about his discussion with Michelle about why she was talking to the TV night before.

"Should I be worried?" Danny asked "because if my little Michelle's started sleepwalking then maybe i should take her to see somebody."

"Well she knew that she was talking to the TV" Jesse replied "she said that she was speaking to the people who live in the TV and I think that they could be imaginary friends."

"So all of this is just some phase that she'll probably grow out of?" Danny asked.

"Sure" Jesse reassured him "didn't DJ or Steph have imaginary friends when they were little kids?"

"Well now you come to mention it, DJ had an imaginary friend called Sir Chicken Mcnugget when she was about Michelle's age" Danny explained "she said he looked liked a giant chicken nugget with a face, a moustache, arms and legs and spoke with upper class British accent."

"Guess having imaginary friends must run in the family" Jesse pointed out "I had one, DJ had one and now it looks like Michelle could have one."

"Well maybe I should have nothing to worry about, after all, you, DJ and Michelle were not the only ones who had imaginary friends" Danny revealed and Jesse stared at him, realizing that he too had an imaginary friend as a child.

"So what was your imaginary friend called?" Jesse asked the older man and Danny pointed out that his imaginary friend was a human toilet brush that went under the name of Mr. Walter toilet brush which Jesse found to be very amusing. Meanwhile upstairs in the bedroom of the two younger Tanner sisters, Stephanie was doing her homework whilst Michelle was doing a puzzle in one of her puzzle books when a flash of lightning suddenly lit up the room making both girls jump.

"What the heck was that?" Michelle asked, eyes wide with fear just as Danny walked in to tell the girls that it was time for bed but Michelle stated that there was a thunderstorm outside and that there was no way that they could go to sleep with the racket going off outside.

"Well there's a little trick I learned so I could be able to tell when the storm was moving away" Danny said as he picked Michelle up and put her in bed "now when you see the lightning flashing, you count until you hear the thunder and every time you count a little then that means the thunderstorm is moving away."

"Are you nuts?" Michelle asked, not believing a word.

"No it actually does work, shall we give it a try" Danny suggested and when there was another flash of lightning, he Michelle and Stephanie counted up to about three when thunder could he heard rumbling over the house.

"So much for it going away" Michelle replied with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Well I bet you the next time, you'll reach at least four or five, what do you reckon, want to give it another shot the next time you see any lighting" Danny suggested.

"Fine but if I can't get past 1, then I'm coming in your room" Michelle warned. Danny chuckled before kissing both girls goodnight and leaving the room as Michelle and Stephanie started counting again after seeing another flash of lightning but after a few hours, both girls ended up in Danny's bed as the storm had become too frightening for the two of them. It had just gone past two thirty in the morning when Michelle awoke yet again to something calling out to her and went downstairs to where the static filled TV was glowing again like the night before and she had became entranced by it's haunting glow. A mischievous smile swept across Michelle's face as she slowly walked towards the set and knelt in front of it, listening as she heard voices speaking.

"Are you coming?" she whispered, stretching out her hand to touch the screen, only for a wispy ghost like skeletal hand shot out at her, causing the little girl to jump back before trails of ghostly smoke began flowing from the TV set slowly, hovering over the girl before it shot out, causing the whole house to shake.

"Dad, what's happening?" Stephanie asked Danny after the pair of them got woken up by the sudden earthquake "and where did Michelle go?" The pair of them ran out of the room as pieces of the ceiling crumbled down onto the bed.

"Oh look at this mess" Danny stated but Stephanie told him this wasn't the time to be worrying about the bits of ceiling on his bed just as DJ and Joey came running out of their rooms and Becky, Jesse and the twins came rushing down from the attic.

"Dad, what's going on?" DJ asked "and where's Michelle?"

"I think I know" Danny replied when he noticed the flickering glow coming from the living room and they all ran down stairs despite the continuous shaking of the house which abruptly stopped once they reached the bottom to find Michelle standing in front of the TV like she was in shock.

"Michelle honey, are you okay?" Danny asked and Michelle slowly turned around with a smile on her face that was to sophisticated for a child her age and announced something very shocking to the rest of the family.

"They're here!".

"Who's here?" DJ asked.

"The TV people" Michelle replied with a exaggerated eye roll "Duh!"


	2. Things go weird

The next morning, the Tanners were sat at the breakfast table discussing last nights Earthquake and what Michelle told them as soon as it had stopped. Michelle didn't seem to concerned about what had happened the night before, she was too busy tossing pieces of cheerio into Joey's mouth but Danny was keen to know what she meant by her announcement the night before.

"Michelle sweetheart?" he asked, kneeling in front of his youngest child as she continued tossing cheerios in Joey's mouth "you know when you woke up and said they're here?"

"Yes" Michelle replied, not looking at him as she proceeded tossing cheerios.

"What did you mean by that?" Danny asked her "who's here?"

"I told you last night, it's the TV people" Michelle replied "they live in the TV but they're in the house now." Danny just put it off as the vivid imagination of a Five year old and decided not to question his youngest daughter any further. Meanwhile, Kimmy had burst in like she did every morning and began helping herself to pancakes.

"Kimmy, don't you ever eat breakfast at your house?" Jesse asked in a disapproved manner as Kimmy piled five pancakes on an empty plate.

"I would but my mom's cooking is like the aftermath of a severe house fire" she replied "so what's the morning news today tanners."

"Well there was an Earthquake about two thirty this morning" DJ told her and Kimmy gave her a confused look, asking her what she was talking about.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't hear that clearly with all that emptiness in your head" Stephanie replied in sarcasm "that big huge Earthquake, it was impossible for anyone to sleep through one that huge."

"Nope, didn't feel a thing" Kimmy pointed out "so Deej, ready?." As Kimmy and DJ were about to get up andl eave for school, Stephanie's orange juice glass suddenly shattered with no one touching it and it's contents splashed over DJ's sweater.

"Steph, what's the big deal?" DJ complained as she grabbed a handkerchief and attempted to wipe the orange juice from her sweater "now I'm going to have to change my sweater." Stephanie insisited it wasn't her as Danny took the broken glass from the table and wiped the remaining orange juice from the table as Michelle ran into the front room to watch the static on the TV.

"Dad I swear I didn't touch it, the glass just smashed in mid air" Stephanie explained with no idea why the glass cup suddenly smashed with no one touching it.

"Don't worry about it honey, just finish your breakfast" Danny said. Stephanie shrugged and picked up her spoon to discover that it had been bent out of shape as well as the rest of the cutlery on the table whilst Danny found Michelle kneeling in front of the TV, watching the static.

"Michelle, you don't want to watch that, it'll hurt your eyes" he said before changing the channel to the jerry springer show but Michelle remained kneeling in front of the TV like she was glued to the spot "well I'll check on you later okay." He then went back into the kitchen to find that the chairs had been pulled away from the table and placed in different parts of the kitchen. Michelle then padded into the kitchen and saw all the chairs all over the place before looking up at Danny with a curious expression.

"Daddy, I think the TV people are in the kitchen" she said in a hushed whisper.

"That's adorable honey" Danny replied, patting Michelle on the head "just help Daddy put them back under the table okay." Michelle nodded and proceeded to help Danny put the chairs back under the table. After they done, Danny went into the front room to get his briefcase for work and when he went back into the kitchen, he found that the chairs had now been stacked in a pyramid fashion on top of the table whilst Michelle stood staring up at it with a wry smile.

"Michelle?" Danny asked as he lifted Michelle up and sat sat her down on the kitchen counter "did your Friends the TV people do this?"

"Yes" Michelle replied.

"Did you see them?" Danny asked but Michelle shook her head.

"They're invisible Daddy, you can't see them" the little girl pointed out innocently "the chairs just flew up like magic and went like that." Danny nodded and looked back at the chair pyramid with a feeling that something slightly paranormal was happening in the house but that wasn't the first thing strange to happen that day and most of it seemed to be revolving around Michelle. After the girls had arrived from school, Jesse found her sitting in the kitchen playing with a ball but the strange thing was that every time Michelle rolled the ball, some invisible force was rolling it back to her.

"How are you doing that?" Jesse asked as the ball rolled itself back to Michelle despite no one even touching it.

"I'm not doing it, the TV people are playing with me" Michelle replied with a smile and Jesse was about to reply back but he heard Comet backing furiously at something in the room so he went in to see the dog barking and behaving in a strange manner.

"What's wrong with you, you dumb mutt?" Jesse asked as Comet proceeded to bark and run around in circles as Jesse realized that he seemed to be barking at the large brown stain up on the wall that had been caused by the huge wave of energy that flown from the TV the night before.

"Have mercy, Danny's not going to like that" he muttered as he stared at the mark on the wall before he heard an excited squeal coming from the kitchen so he went in to find Michelle floating in mid air, arms stretched out like she was an aeroplane.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked as Michelle was flown around the counter by some invisible force.

"I'm flying uncle Jesse" Michelle replied in excitement as Jesse grabbed hold of her and pulled her back down to the ground before checking her back "What are you doing?"

"Checking for invisible string" Jesse replied "I'm pretty sure you and Joey are trying to play some trick on me, bet he's hiding somewhere in the kitchen, pulling the string. Okay Joseph, you can come out now, I'm not falling for your little tricks." It was that moment when Joey emerged from from upstairs and Jesse was beginning to feel a little freaked out.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you and Michelle are trying to play some trick on me with that invisible string of yours" Jesse stated, hoping that all of this was some kind of prank but he wasn't too sure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Joey replied "I was in the bathroom."

"This isn't Joey Uncle Jesse" Michelle replied "it's the TV people, they can make things fly and they made me fly like an aeroplane." Just then an electric razor hovered behind Jesse's head and was about to shave his hair off but he saw it in time and yelled before jumping back a few feet away from the floating razor.

"Okay will someone tell me what's going on because I'm seriously getting freaked out right now" he demanded as the electric dropped the floor with a clatter.

"Well maybe these new friends of Michelle's don't like your hair very much" Joey teased.

"I'm not just talking about that" Jesse replied "I'm talking about the ball rolling by itself, Michelle flying in mid air around the kitchen, something funny is going on here."

"Don't worry uncle Jesse" Michelle replied "the TV people just want to play, and I'll tell them to leave your hair alone if they try shaving it off again." For the rest of the afternoon, Jesse, Joey witnessed more strange happenings which included one of the chairs shooting across the kitchen, Michelle was lifted once again and carried upstairs by an unseen force. Both Jesse and Joey chased after her to find her floating in front of the closet in her and Stephanie's room as the closet door slowly began opening by itself with a bright light emitting from it but nether Jesse or joey noticed this as Jesse grabbed Michelle and set her down on the ground and the closet door quickly closed as it opened.

"These TV people sure seem to like playing with you" Jesse pointed out.

"That's because they're my friends and they like playing with me" Michelle replied "that's why they came out of the TV, to play with me. Do you think we should tell Daddy what fun we've been having?."

"Yeah, I think we should" Jesse replied "this is turning out to be bizarre and amazing at the same time."


	3. The Abduction

When Danny arrived home from work that evening, he was greeted by a rather excited looking Jesse who came rushing to him from the kitchen and almost knocked him to his feet.

"Well I didn't think you'd be so pleased to see me" Danny stated before Jesse began explaining to him about the bizarre events that had been happening throughout the afternoon before grabbing Danny by the arm and proceeded to pull him into the kitchen where he saw that two circles had been drawn on the floor with an arrow leading from one to the other. He demanded to know what was going on and why his nice clean kitchen floor had been drawn on as Jesse got a chair and placed it in the circle that was nearer to the pair of them.

"I just want to show you something" Jesse told him "some very weird things have been happening all afternoon and I wanted you to check it out. Steph and DJ don't know anything about this because Steph was out shopping with Becky and the twins and DJ was round at Kimmy's. Michelle and Joey are the only ones who know about this because they've been here."

"Jesse I have no idea what you're talking about" Danny replied "I need to clean these drawings off the floor."

"Just stand there and watch the chair huh!" Jesse stated before Danny could go to his cleaning cupboard to start cleaning the floor so he stood and watched as the chair began to wobble for a few seconds before it slid across the floor, straight into the second circle that had been drawn just near the table. Puzzled, Danny slowly walked towards the chair, picked it up and began checking for strings as Jesse called Joey and Michelle into the kitchen and the pair of them entered, both wearing helmets, knee pads and roller skates.

"Okay Danny, watch this" Jesse said as he placed Michelle in the circle "okay Michelle, show your daddy this awesome new trick." Michelle stood in the circle on her roller-skates unmoving until she began to wobble just like the chair before an invisible force began to push her across the room and Danny caught her before she could hit the wall.

"Okay it's my turn now" Joey said as he positioned himself in the circle but Danny told him to get out of the circle before asking the other two men what on earth was going on.

"Well since the girls got in from school this afternoon, strange things were happening, particular around Michelle" Jesse explained.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, not noticing that Michelle skated back into the circle "hold on a second, some strange things happened this morning, the chairs stacked up on the table in some kind of pyramid, Michelle was right there when it happened, isn't that right honey." He turned around just in time to see Michelle hurtling across the floor on her skates and he ran to catch her just in time before she went through the window.

"Do you want to try Daddy?" the little girl asked innocently "it doesn't hurt, it feels like your being tickled in your tummy."

"Not right now honey" Danny replied "listen why don't you take them skates off, go upstairs and get ready for bed whilst I talk to Uncle Jesse and Joey" Michelle did so and after she went upstairs, Danny walked over to Jesse and Joey "you know, a lot of weird things have been happening around here for the past couple of days, Michelle waking up the past two mornings talking to the static on the TV, the chair pyramid this morning, the chair sliding across the floor like something invisible was pulling it."

"That isn't the only weird thing that's been happening around here" Jesse pointed out "when I came in here earlier, I found Michelle floating in mid air and she started flying around the room."

"Well this might sound crazy but I think we could have some kind of Poltergeist" Danny stated and Joey pointed out that it was just like the movie "well if this is anything like the movie, let's hope Michelle doesn't end up being sucked into some alternative dimension." later that night, there was another storm, Danny and Joey were down stairs thinking of how to tell the family that they may have a Poltergeist in the house, DJ was up in room doing her homework, Jesse and Becky were up in the attic having some private time, Michelle and Stephanie had gone to bed and Stephanie was doing the trick that Danny had taught her and Michelle the night before to help them tell when the storm was moving away from them.

"Stephanie, I'm scared" Michelle whimpered as a huge flash of lightning lit up the room and the Five year old girl pulled her blankets around her for security.

"It's okay Michelle, let's just do what Dad taught us last night and the storm will pass over us " Stephanie reassured her despite being slightly scared herself and she took a deep breath before proceeding to count "one, two, three" a rumble of thunder echoed echoed around the room "one, two three," another rumble of thunder and Stephanie closed her eyes and took a huge breath, hoping that she would be able to count higher this time round before proceeding "One, two" suddenly, the branches from the tree outside came to life and smashed through the window causing the two girls to scream.

"STEPHANIE!" Michelle yelled as the tree branches wrapped themselves around the older girl as her screams caused Danny, Joey and DJ to come rushing into the room just in time to see the tree lift Stephanie from her bed and drag her out the window "Daddy, the tree's got Stephanie."

"DJ, watch Michelle"Danny told his oldest Daughter as he and Joey raced downstairs as Jesse and Becky came rushing down from the attic after hearing all the commotion.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked.

"The tree outside came to life and took Stephanie" Michelle replied, her voice shaking. Jesse looked in the two younger girl's bedroom to see the window smashed and Stephanie being tossed around by the tree outside and without saying anything, he and Becky raced outside whilst DJ went to comfort Michelle who was on the verge of crying when all of a sudden, she was suddenly pulled back by an invisible force and dragged into her room before the door slammed shut.

"DJ" Michelle yelled. DJ got to her feet and walked to her bedroom door, only to be thrown back gain against the wall before several corpse like arms suddenly shot out from the wall and grabbed her, holding her in place as she screamed whilst in her own room, Michelle ran to the door, only for it to slam shut and when she tried to open it, it would not budge. Not knowing what to do, Michelle ran back on her bed just as the doors to the closet suddenly opened by themselves and a bright light emitted from as a winds blew from it and voices could be heard calling from inside the closet.

" _Were are you Michelle, let's go play, play all day, come along Michelle, we'll have lots of fun."_

"DADDY, HELP!" Michelle yelled as the wind from the closet slowly grew stronger and she grabbed onto her headboard just as she was lifted from her bed and was now hovering in mid air "SOMEBODY, HELP!." Outside, the tree was now attempted to eat Stephanie and Jesse was climbing up in to rescue her whilst Danny, Becky and Joey stood watching in horror.

"HELP ME UNCLE JESSE" Stephanie screamed as the tree almost swallowed her but Jesse grabbed her arm and pulled her out from the tree's "mouth" whilst upstairs in the bedroom of the two younger Tanner sisters, the wind tunnel in the closet had grown stronger and little Michelle was still clinging to her headboard for dear life whilst her little body hovered in the air a few inches from the mattress and all of her and Stephanie's things were being blown into the closet by the strong wind.

"HELP ME SOMEONE, DADDY,UNCLE JESSE,ANYONE,HEEEEEEELP" she screamed, tears now running down her cheeks "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." The terrified little girl was clinging to the bars of her headboard for a few more seconds when all of a sudden, she felt a pair of invisible hands grab her by the ankles, waist and wrists in which she was then dragged from her headboard and was flying towards the bright light in the closet "NO, PUT ME DOWN, NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she vanished into the closet before the doors slammed shut and her bed was flung across the room and was now standing upwards against the closet door, making it impossible for anything or anybody to come out of.

As suddenly as they appeared, the arms that had come out of the walls in DJ's bedroom vanished and DJ got to her feet, raced out of the room and went straight into Michelle and Stephanie's room to find it like a bomb sight with no sign of Michelle.

"Michelle?" DJ called out "Michelle were are you?." There was no response and in a panic, DJ raced out of the bedroom and down the stairs straight into the kitchen were the rest of the family were checking to see that Stephanie was okay.

"The tree tried to eat me" she replied, a little shaken "how rude!." DJ then came bursting in the room, talking in a panic and Danny had to tell her to slow down as he couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Something thrown me in my bedroom and these hands came out of the walls in my room and they held me down but then they let me go and when I went to check on Michelle, she was gone" DJ explained in hysterics.

"What do you mean Michelle's gone?" Danny asked.

"When I went in her room, everything looked like it had been thrown around and Michelle wasn't in there" DJ replied and straight away, the family all raced upstairs to Stephanie and Michelle's room to find it in a shocking state.

"Michelle, honey where are you?" Danny called out as he, Joey and Jesse entered the room with Jesse being the first to notice that Michelle's bed was propped up against the closet.

"Maybe she's trapped in here" he pointed out and the three men pulled the bed back down to the floor, pulled the closet door opened to find a bunch of toys and games all cluttered inside.

"Hand on Michelle, we're going to get you out of there" Danny said, assuming that his youngest daughter was possibly trapped under the rubble "okay guys, help me out here." He, Jesse and Joey began removing the things that had been blown into the closet but the little girl was no where to be seen.

"Where the heck could she be?" Joey asked.

"Perhaps she's hiding somewhere" Danny suggested "okay everybody, split up, Michelle could be hiding somewhere in the house, we need to find her." Immediately, everyone split up, searching the house for Michelle apart from Stephanie who was still in shock from almost being eaten alive by the tree wondered downstairs in a daze, not noticing that the static on the TV was flickering again and it wasn't long before a little girl's voice began calling out from the static.

" _Hello, where is everybody? Daddy? Joey, Uncle Jesse?."_ It didn't take long for Stephanie to hear the voice and where it was coming from and she turned to the TV with a shocked expression on her face as the terrified and confused voice of Michelle called out again.

" _Where the heck am I?."_

"DAD, DAD DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD" Stephanie screamed and the rest of the family came racing into the living room as the middle Tanner child stood in front of the TV, screaming hysterically and Danny rushed over to her, turning her round so that she was facing him.

"Stephanie, honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad, Michelle, the TV" Stephanie said in between sobs before Michelle's voice could he heard calling out again.

" _Is this some kind of joke, where are you guys, where the heck am I?."_

"Michelle, where are you, you can come out now" Jesse said as Stephanie shaking and in hysterics, pointed to the TV as Michelle's voice could be heard calling from the static yet again.

" _This is so not funny, I'm in big trouble now."_ Everyone was now shocked when they realized that Michelle was speaking from inside the TV set and jesse's eyes widened in horror.

"Have mercy" he implied before fainting to the ground.


	4. Visions and investigations

Kathy Saunders was a paranormal physic who often had visions of otherworldly dimensions and recently she had visions of one dimension that was home to the all kinds of demons and spirits who appeared to be trapped in this dimension. From what Kathy could remember, she witnessed three humanoid winged creatures enter this dimension, carrying a little blond haired girl in pink pyjamas into this world and she seemed confused to what was happening to her. The winged creatures dropped the girl to the ground and when Kathy got a clearer view of her in her vision, she saw that she was no older than five years old with huge blue eyes and wore a small pony tail at the top of her head. She watched as the little girl looked around this strange world with a slightly annoyed expression, placing her hands on her hips.

"Okay, is this some kind of joke?" she asked before wondering around through the spirits of the dead who drifted around her "Daddy, uncle Jesse, where is everybody." Kathy watched as the girl wandered further through the dimension, calling out until she felt a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of her vision. She looked up to see on of her co-workers Leah saunders, a skinny woman in her fifties hovering over her, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"You okay Kath, you seem to be in your world for a moment there" Leah pointed out "been having one of your visions again."

"Yeah, but it wasn't like the other ones I've been experiencing" Kathy replied "I had a vision of the dimension of the dead, I think someone's trapped there. Someone who doesn't belong there."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, taking a seat next to the younger woman "tell me what your saw."

"Well I saw these creatures bringing a little girl into that dimension" Kathy explained "I think she was a living person who I believe may have been abducted by these beings and taken into this world. She's only a little thing, perhaps five or six years old." Leah nodded as Kathy continued to explain about the girl being taken into the dimension of the dead when another co-worker Deano jenkins interrupted the conversation, informing that a Danny Tanner was there to see them.

"Okay, I'll be right there" Leah replied before getting up and heading into her office where she saw Danny tanner sitting on a chair on the other side of her desk.

"I do apologise for the hold up Mr. Tanner, I was just dealing with a co-worker of mine" Leah explained as she sat down in her own seat "so, I believe you are here to tell me about some paranormal activities that have been happening in your home."

"Yeah I called you yesterday" Danny replied "I know this is going to sound pretty strange, but I'm here to talk about my Daughter Michelle, you see she vanished a few days ago from her bedroom and since then we've been hearing her voice in the TV."

"So you believe that this strange happenings and your Daughter mysterious disappearing and communicating from inside the TV could possibly be connected?" Leah asked as Danny nodded before explaining about Michelle talking to the static on the TV, the furniture moving around by itself before some unseen force attacked his two older Daughters DJ and Stephanie before they discovered that Michelle had vanished.

"I see" Leah replied "so you believe that something not of this world could have possibly entered your home and taken your youngest child some place where she can only communicate through the TV."

"I don't know" Danny replied "look Dr. Saunders, I don't care about the disturbances happening in my house, the furniture moving by itself and all that stuff, all I care about is getting my little girl back from where ever she's been taken. As you can probably understand, I couldn't go to the police, I'd probably sound crazy if I told them that some unseen beings kidnapped Michelle and took into another dimension." Leah nodded in agreement and reassured Danny that her team will come by to his house and see if they can get to the bottom of what is happening and work out where Michelle could possibly be being held.

Meanwhile, in the back room, Kathy was having yet more visions of the little girl in the dimension of the dead, she was now being studied by the spirits wondering around this world.

"Can either of you guys tell me why I'm here?" she asked but got no response so she simply wondered off and what Kathy saw next gave her an idea that the child was in danger as she saw a large worm like creature following the girl. Before she could see if the strange worm creature was going to grab the little girl or not, her vision faded as Leah re-entered the room to inform her that she and her team where going to Danny Tanner's home to investigate some strange happenings.

"What kind of strange happenings?" Kathy asked before Leah began to explain about how furniture was moving by itself and how his youngest daughter Michelle had suddenly disappeared without a trace and that her voice was speaking from the TV.

"I wonder if this is the child I've been seeing in my visions" Kathy pointed out "you must go to this house and find out what is going on, if this is the child I'm seeing my visions then perhaps I could help them get her back." Later that day, Leah and her two assistants, Deano and Owen arrived at the Tanner house and were greeted by Stephanie.

"Are you the people who are here to get rid of the ghosts and get Michelle back?" she asked.

"Well we're just here to work out what's happening first" Leah replied as Stephanie let them in just as Danny entered from the kitchen and greeted the three guests.

"I'm so glad you could come on such short notice" he said as he let them into the kitchen where the rest of the family was "we're just so desperate for answers on what's happened to Michelle."

"I do understand your concern Mr. Tanner and we'll try our best to find out what's happening" Leah stated "now as you can possibly understand, we have dealt with many hauntings but from what you described to us, it looks like you could possibly have a Poltergeist instead or ordinary ghosts haunting your house."

"What about Poltergeist abductions?" Jesse asked "have you ever dealt with anything like that?"

"Well frankly Poltergeist abductions are very rare cases, the last time there was a poltergeist abduction was during the 1700s" Deano replied.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked, curious to know. Leah handed Stephanie a book on unusual paranormal events and stated that there was an article about it in the book and after she found it, Stephanie began to read the article.

"On July 12th 1788, the hensworth family of San Francisco USA experienced various paranormal events occurring throughout their home but they were mainly focused on the family's five year old Daughter Molly Lynn. The family would often find Molly Lynn talking to someone who wasn't there and sometimes the family would see her flying around her bedroom like something was holding her but could not be seen. About five days after the paranormal incidents started, Molly Lynn was playing in her room with her older sister, Seven year old Hatty when some invisible force grabbed hold of Hatty and dragged her across the room before a dozen corpse like arms shot out from the walls, holding Hatty agaisnt the wall so that she couldn't move, this was witnessed by the girl's nanny who had entered the room to put the two girls to bed before the same thing happened with her, she too was held against the wall by corpse like arms shooting out the walls. There was then a strong wind like force within the room and both Hatty and the Nanny watched helplessly as Molly Lynn holding onto her bedsheets for dear life but what they saw next was truly horrifying as a mouth like portal suddenly materialised within the wall and a long tongue like creature seeped out, grabbed Molly Lynn around the waist and pulled her into the portal before the arms in the walls disappeared and the wind died down. After that, the family began hearing Molly Lynn's voice from within the walls and it sounded like she was speaking from another dimension but she was never returned to her family." After reading, Stephanie closed the book and handed it back to Leah as everyone else looked shocked from the horrifying story of a girl the same age as Michelle being taken by evil spirits and held captive in another dimension with the family never seeing her again.

"What if this happens with Michelle?" Danny asked "what if she get's stuck where she is right now forever."

"Well the the last reported Poltergeist abduction happened many years ago, there possibly didn't have the technology to work out was happening and bring Molly Lynn back to this world" Leah explained "but we will do everything we possibly can to help Michelle get back to this world and get rid of these spirits that took her." After the meeting in the kitchen, they all headed into the living room where the paranormal team began setting up their equipment as Danny switched on the TV static.

"It probably sounds a little strange, hearing Michelle talking from inside the TV" he explained "well I'll guess I'll call out to her and see if she replies." he got up and walked to the middle of the room, calling out to his youngest child.

"Michelle, it's Daddy sweetheart, can you hear me?" Danny called out " we've got some visitors here Michelle, they've come to help you get back home, would you like to say hello to them." There was an eery silence as the family waited for Michelle to reply as Comet padded into the room and began whimpering at the TV screen.

"Look at Comet" Stephanie whispered to DJ who then looked at what Comet was looking at and she saw a small shadowy figure pressed against the inside of the TV screen before Michelle's voice echoed from around the room.

" _Hi people._

"You guys, look at the TV" DJ said, pointing at the TV screen and the family all gathered around to see what appeared to be Michelle's shadow pressed against the inside of the TV like she was desperate to reach them but was trapped within the other dimension.

"Michelle, is that you?" Danny asked, placing his hand against the screen.

" _Daddy, I can hear you but I can't see you"_ Michelle called out as her disembodied voice echoed around the room " _where are you?"_

"I'm at home, everybody's at home" Danny replied "can you tell us where you are Michelle."

" _I have no idea, but there's a bunch of dead people everywhere, I think I must be in dead people land"_ Michelle replied.

"Hey Michelle" Jesse said, crouching in front of the TV "if you see Elvis in there, say Hi to him for me." Everyone looked at Jesse with a "what are you playing at, this is serious" looks on their face and he simply implied he was trying to lighten the mood a little.

" _This is not funny Uncle Jesse"_ Michelle replied in an annoyed tone before the shadow on the TV suddenly moved nervously, like she had seen something approaching her " _Uh people, there's something here, Daddy, something's coming towards me."_ Suddenly, what they saw was terrifying, the shadow of a long tongue like object wrapped itself around the shadow of the small child on the TV screen's waist and pulled her out of view as the lights began to flicker and Michelle could be heard screaming.

" _DADDY HELP ME, SOMETHING'S GOT ME, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP, GET OFF ME, LET GO OFF ME, HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP ME DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDY DADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY."_

Elsewhere, Kathy was having yet another vision of the little blonde girl in the dimension of the dead as the snake tongue like creature that had been following her grabbed hold of her around the waist and pulled her to the ground before pulling her further and further into the bowels of this dimension as she desperately called out for her daddy before vanishing from view and Kathy knew right there and then that the child was in serious danger and needed to be rescued as soon as possible.


End file.
